Le garçon de la statue
by kitcats
Summary: Draco Malfoy, jeune aristocrate anglais, va faire la découverte d'un objet unique.
1. Chapter 1

LE GARCON ET LA STATUE

**Disclamer**: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sniiff

Draco Malfoy est un jeune aristocrate anglais de dix sept ans aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux mêlant un gris acier et un bleu froid mais qui peuvent prendre une couleur grise selon son humeur. Il mesure 1m72 et a une démarche fière comme tout les Malfoy, le nez droit et des lèvres ni trop grandes ni trop petites, idéales. Mais ce garçon ne sais que faire de ses journée à part dépenser sont argent dans les jeux. Cependant, un jour, dans les rues de Londres, son regard se posa sur une petite boutique d'antiquités que le jeune homme n'avais jusqu'alors jamais remarqué. Draco décida donc d'y entrer de toute façon il n'avait rien à perdre. En entrant dedans, le jeune homme fut soufflé d'y découvrir des richesses que personne n'avait encore pu ou cru voir un jour, mais au milieu de tout cela se tenait majestueusement une statue. Elle représentait un jeune homme nu sous une cascade le regard du statué était ce qui la rendait si unique aux yeux de Draco; car à la place de deux orbites grise comme il a l'habitude de voir sur celle ci se tenait deux émeraude qui semblaient le regarder partout où qu'il aille. L'aristocrate était tellement subjugué par celle-ci qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard de la gérante du magasin se poser sur lui, ni s'approcher dans son dos :

-Vous savez jeune homme, cette statue détient un grand pouvoir...

Surprit Draco se retourna et remarqua que la femme le regardait avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Un grand pouvoir hein? Vous me prenez pour qui? Un enfant?

Et sur ses mots il rentra chez lui.

Dans son salon, le jeune homme ne cessait d penser à la statue, ou plutôt, au regard émeraude qui le hantait. Perdu dans ses pensées, Draco finit par s'endormir à même le canapé, si obnubilé par cette journée qu'il fit un étrange rêve.

**RÊVE DRACO**

-Aidez moi supplia une voix plaintive

-Qui est là?

-Je...Je m'appelle Harry, et je...Vous...Tu m'as déjà vu.

-Je ne connais personne du nom d'Harry !

-C'est bien toi non? Le jeune homme de la boutique? Celui aux cheveux blond comme le blé et aux lèvres bien dessinées?

Draco se sentit rougir par les compliments indirects du jeune homme.

-S'il te plait, promet moi de...de m'acheter au magasin.

-Pourquoi?

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Le jeune homme venait de disparaitre comme il était apparu, sans bruit, juste un murmure au loin toujours aussi triste toujours aussi plaintif.

**RÊVE DRACO FIN**

Draco se sentit mal à cause de son rêve, il se promit de retourner voir cette statue, et d'écouter ce que la vieille femme a à lui raconter sur celle ci.

A SUIVRE

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voici le début de ma 2ieme fic j'espère que vous aimerez alors review please????


	2. Chapter 2

**behindblueeyes117: **Merci pour ta rewiew et le chapitre sera un peux plus long et pour la statue c'est maintenant ici en bas que ca se passe.

**Staphy: O**ui je sais bien pour les fautes mais c'est ca que j'aime(te connais pas mais bon)chez toi c'est que tu me dit mes erreurs et ca me permet de me donné a fond et j'espère que le 2eme tu aimeras.

Après avoir pris sa douche en vitesse, Draco s'habilla en tenue décontractée : un jeans bleu avec un T-shirt noir moulant, et partit en direction de la boutique de la vieille femme. Arrivé devant celle-ci, il vit qu'elle n'était pas encore ouverte et décida de scruter par l'interstice des volets si la statue était encore là. A son plus grand bonheur, elle était encore là mais face à lui, ses yeux lui semblaient si tristes et larmoyants, que Draco ressentit comme de la peine. Cependant, un Malfoy se doit de rester fier en toute circonstance. D'où venait donc ce sentiment de lassitude qui lui traversait le cœur ?

Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la vieille arriver et ouvrir son magasin. Ce n'est que quand il entendit le carillon de la porte qu'il réagit enfin et pénétra dans la boutique.

-Oh! Jeune homme. Déjà de retour? Lui demanda toute souriante la femme.

-Mouais...Vous m'avez dit hier que cette statue avait un grand pouvoir? Mais j'imagine qu'elle a aussi une histoire?

Un sourire énigmatique éclaira le visage ridé de son homologue.

-Vous avez raison, elle a bien une histoire. Voulez-vous que je vous l'entendre, à moins que votre âge ne vous l'interdise?

-Vous pouvez me la raconter. Mais d'abord, quel est son pouvoir?

-Ah jeune...

-Draco, Draco Malfoy.

-Enchantée Draco ; moi c'est Minevra. On raconte que qui parviendra à rompre le sortilège de cette statue sera béni pour le restant de ses jours, jouissant d'une existence pleine de passion et d'amour avec l'être prisonnier de celle-ci.

-C'est tout?

-Oui et maintenant place a l'histoire.

_Dans la vieille Angleterre vivait un jeune homme d'une grande beauté qui répondait au doux nom d'Harry. Il n'était âgé que de seize ans quand le roi Sirius le reconnu officiellement comme son héritier, après la mort de son fils, décédé trois ans plus tôt. Mais un messager fort proche du roi fut jaloux de la beauté du jeune Prince aux yeux d'émeraude et aux cheveux noirs corbeau, indomptables telle la crinière d'un sauvage Pur-sang. Le conseiller, Tom Voldemort, décida donc de l'enfermer dans une statue de pierre jusqu'à ce que ce que quelqu'un découvre le jeune homme et parvienne à lui parler en rêve. Ruse, Tom cacha par la suite la statue dans un donjon du château, afin d'empêcher celle-ci d'entrer en contact avec qui que ce soit. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jamais l'être enferme n'est parvenu à communiquer avec l'exterieur._

_-_Voila l'histoire.

-Combien coûte cette statue??

-Oh et bien je crois que je vais vous en faire cadeau. Vous m'êtes bien sympathique Draco. Voulez-vous que je vienne vous la livrer?

-Oui je veux bien et aujourd'hui si possible.

-Très bien je serais la vers seize heures.

-Je vous attendrais alors.

Sur ce, Draco repartit chez lui le cœur léger. Il allait peut-être réussir à enlever le sortilège posé pas ce Tom.

A seize heures, Minevra était devant chez Draco et l'aida à transporter la statue dans son salon. Attendant que la femme quitte définitivement les lieux, il se cloisonna chez lui. Face à la statue, il commença à lui parler.

Durant plusieurs jours, il n'y eu aucune réaction de la part de la statue. Alors que Draco commençait à perdre espoir, une fine lueur se mit a émaner du cœur de la pierre.

Please review D


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMER: perso ne sont pas a moi **

**behindblueeyes117:Mais très chère ceci est l'esprit de surprise voyons...**

**en tout cas merci de tes encouragement **

**latitelfemagik:merci voila la suite et j'espere qu'elle te plairas**

**tout ce qui est en italique est une voix plaintive(la voix d'Harry)**

**Couple: Dray et ry**

**Maintenant la suite**

_A 4heure Minevra était devant chez Draco et l'aida a transporter la statue dans son _

_salon,puis repartir,attendant que la femme parte et voyant qu'elle n'etait plus la_

_il commenca a parler a Harry quand soutain la statue se mit a briller fortement..._

Puis plus rien la statue redevint comme lorsqu'il eut achetée,Croyant rêver Draco décida de

se faire a manger puis d'aller dormir,demain une longue journée l'attendait.Ayant fini de

manger il pris une douche et enfila son pyjama noir en soie et alla se coucher,à peine eut-il

mis sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit comme un bébé.

7h avait sonné mais le jeune aristocrate ne se réveillais pas et pour cause,il faisait

un rêve le plus merveilleux qui sois mais il fut interrompu par une voix plaintive:

_Draco,réveille toi,il...il arrive...Il va me faire du mal,je...je ne veux_

_pas que ca recommence comme avant DDDDDRRRRRRRAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCOOOO_

Pris de panique le jeune se réveilla et courru jusqu'à son salon et là,il vit

qu'Harry enfin non que ses yeux pleurais:deux scillons de larmes coulais sur les

joue et une aura noire l'entourait le coupant de tout.

Draco repensa a ce que Minevra lui avait dit

"il faux lui parler tout les jours"

- De toute façon qui ne risque rien n'à rien.se dit-il a lui même.

-Harry,Harry qu'est ce que tu ne veux pas qui recommence??

-_Que...Que Tom me...me non je ne peux pas ._

-Tu ne peux pas quoi Harry?Je suis la,je ne te jugerais pas,jamais tu m'entend

Harry?

_-Oui,je veux me confié mais,...mais pas maintenant,c'est encore trop tôt._

-Très bien alors.Mais j'ai le droit de te posé des questions?

_-Oui mais pas...Pas a propos de Tom.S'il-te plait._

-je te le promait.Alors quel est-ton age?

_-Je devrais avoir...Heu 17ans oui c'est cela j'ai 17ans et toi??_

_-_J'ai 17ans aussi.

-_Hooo nikel on a le même age c'est super ca tu ne trouve pas Draco??_

_-_Oui Harry c'est génial.

Au fur et à mesurequ'ils parlaient ensemble Draco remarqua que l'aura avait disparut laissant a la

place une jolie lumière émeraude éclatente.On aurais même dit qu'il riait,les deux pierres précieuses

lui servant d'yeux reflétait la joie et le bonheur.Mu par une soutaine impulsion, il tendit la vers vers lui

et lui carressa doucement la joue droite tout en le regardant dans ses orbes précieuse.

_-Je Draco,tu? Pourquoi fait-tu ça?_

-Parce que je,je te voir heureux m'a gonflé le coeur de bonheur.

Deux petite taches roses apparut sur les joues du jeune Malfoy et Harry sans rendit compte

et lui demanda d'une voix enfantine.

_-Pourquoi le petit dragon rougit-il?Serait-il timide?_

Vexé Draco sortit de la pièce en laissant Harry triste de se voir abandonné ainsi par

son ami et en rage contre lui-même d'avoir ainsi vexé son dragon.

_Draco,Draco reviens je t'en supplie je...Nooooooooooonnnnnnnnn_

_A SUIVRE_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Que ce passe-t-il??Pourquoi Harry crie-t-il ainsi??

Suite au prochain épisode

_Reviews :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMER: perso ne sont pas a moi **

**tout ce qui est en italique est une voix plaintive(la voix d'Harry)**

**Couple: Dray et ry**

**Maintenant la suite**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Draco,Draco reviens je t'en supplie je...Nooooooooooonnnnnnnnn_

En entandant la voix plaintive d'Harry,Draco s'arreta sur le pas de la porte.

_Draco,j'ai peur;il fait noir et...NOOON il revient il a encore son fouet en main,je...Je ne veux pas que_

_ca recommence.DRACOOOOOOO!!!!!_

-HARRY,arrete!Calme-toi je suis là.Harry.

Malgé les belles paroles de Draco,Harry n'arrivait pas à ce calmé, il se revoyait seul enchainé au mur

dans les donjons de son parrain avec Tom qui le fouettait tout les jours pour etre le fieule du roi et

donc le nouveau roi.

_Draco j'ai peur et froid je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me fait ca.Je n'ai rien fait _

_pourquoi ses mains sont sur moi et je veux qu'ils les retirent il...Il _

Draco fit alors un geste que lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire,

il tenait Harry dans ses bras enfin plutot sa statue et là comme par

enchantement la statue se brisa et laissa apparaitre un jeune homme nu

de 17ans à la peau de pêche,aux cheveaux noirs corbeau indomptable et aux

yeux émeraudes innodé de larmes de peurs.

Il n'arrivais pas àcomprendre comment il se retrouvait dans les bras

de son sauveur alors qu'il devait resté enfermé pour l'éternité dans une statue de pierre

-Harry,chaton,chuuut regarde moi,calme toi,tout va bien je suis là.

-Je...NON!! Tu ment,tu es un mirage,tu n'est pas réel tu es un rêve!!Et je suis encore dans les donjons

avec Tom qui va encore me...Me vi

-NON HARRY ARRETE REGARDE MOI JE SUIS LA BEL ET BIEN REEL

L'enfant de la statue essaya par tout les moyens de se dégagé des bras de son sauveur,

mais rien n'y fit celui-ci ressera sa prise sur le corps frèle de son homologue.

-Ahh non non non non.Ne crie pas Draco...DRACO?

-Oui je suis la chaton plus jamais personne ne te touchera je suis la pour toi maintenant.

-Comment peux-tu me tenir dans tes bras?

Les joues d'Harry avait pris une belle couleur rosée

-Tu sens bon,et la chaleur que dégage ton corps et le battement de ton

coeur et si reposant...Draco je suis fatigué.

-Dors chaton je suis la pour toi.

Draco le prit alors dans ses bras tel le prince charmant portant sa dulcinée

jusque dans sa propre chambre,son lit étant assez grand pour contenir

deux personnes,il l'allongea dessus et s'appreta a le laissé dormir quand une

petite voix appeurée lui demanda:

-Tu peux resté jusquà ce que je m'endorme s'il-te-plait comme ca fait longtemps

que j'était enfermé la-dedans je ne dormait presque pas et

-Chuut d'accord je vais resté mais calme toi,et si tu pouvais me laissé une petite place se serais gentil

Harry rouge comme une pivoine se recula et le laissa s'installé a côté de lui sous les couvertures

ceci fait Harry qui lui tournait le dos vint se collé a lui et Draco referma ses bras sur le jeune

il entendit sa respiration se calmé pour finir par être régulière,Draco baissa la tête et vir son chaton endormit

un sourire nacquit sur ses lèvres mais il se fana bien vite il repenssait au paroles d'Harry:

_Qu'est ce que ce monstre a-t-il bien pu lui faire pour qu'il aie peur comme ca_

_j'ai compris qu'il s'était fait fouetté mais il a dit quelque chose d'autre ca commencais_

_par..._

_RAHHH je m'en souvient plus_

_une chance que cette vermine ne sois plus sion fois de Draco,il ne serait plus de se monde_

_comment peut-on faire du mal a un ange comme ca je ne parvient pas a comprendre._

-Draco me laisse pas seul ne m'abandonne pas je t'en prie

Draco sortit de ses pensées aux paroles de son ange au cheveux corbeau

et il reprit bien vite son sourire en le voyant se peloté plus a lui et a commencé

à ronronné comme un chaton en manque d'amour.

-Je suis la chaton,jamis je ne t'abandonnerais je te le jure,je tiens trop a toi pour ca.

Je te le dit et te le répéte personne ne te feras du mla je suis la maintenant!

Et sur ses belles paroles,il finit lui aussi par rejoindre le pays dès songe non sans avoir

tout d'abord embrassé ses cheveux

A SUIVRE

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALORS mon 4eme chapitre comme vous le

trouvé ca mérite des

REVIEWS????


	5. Chapter 5

**Je tiens a remercier tous le monde de lire ma fics!!**

**Et je suis vraiment,vraiment,vraiment vraiment,désolée de mon retard sur celle-ci**

**Mais c'est que je n'avais plus d'idée mais ici bingo j'en ai retrouver alors voila la suite**

**ps:les reviews anonymes sont normalement acceptée maintenant!!**

--

Le soleil commençait à se levé,et Draco se réveilla le premier, il voulu descendre se préparé a déjeuné mais

il sentit un corps chaud le retenir dans ses bras.Il tourna la tête et s'apperçut que c'était enfaite son chaton

qui avait ressere sa prise pendant la nuit,voyant qu'Harry dormait pésiblement,il ne voulu pas le réveillé lui aussi

alors en gentleman qu'il fut,il se détacha doucement de la prise en "nounours" qu'Harry avait sur lui et descendit manger.

Après avoir pris un copieux petit déjeuné,il décida de lire un peu en attendant le réveil du chaton a l'étage,

il alla dans sa bibliothèque et choisit un vieux compte qu'il n'avait plus lu depuis des années,en faite depuis que sa

mère était décédée.Il prit le livre avec lui et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil de cuir près du feu de bois

et commença sa lecture:

_Un jeune prince qui avait encore échappé a ses gardes du corps,alla se promené dans les bois et ce malgré _

_les recomandations du vieux sage du chateau_

_-Jeune prince James,vous savez qu'il est formellement interdit d'aller dans ses vois voyons et si votre Père_

_l'apprenait vous vous ferez encore punir et moi avez_

_-Voyons Dumbeldor,si vous restez avec moi dans ses bois mon père ne dira rien..._

-Draco?

Plongé dans le livre Dray n'avait pas entendu Harry se réveillé et descendre,qu'il fit un bond de 3 mètre

-Chaton!Tu es réveillé as-tu bien dormi?Tu n'as pas eu trop chaud?Ou trop froid?Tu as faim?Viens j'ai préparé

des pains au chocolat(nda:miam en veux moi aussi)

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre a son hôte que déjà il se retrouvait assit a la table de la cuisine avec devant lui:

Des pains au chocolat,des brioches,des croissants,des tartines beurrée et du jus d'orange.

-Heu...Draco?Je ne pourrais jamais manger tout ça c'est de trop!

-Alors mange ce que tu peux.

Suivant les conseil de Dray,il prit un pain au chocolat et commenca a le manger mais arrivé a la moitier de celui-ci

il le posa sur la table et regarda Draco comme si il redoutais quelque chose.

-Ce n'est pas grave laisse çà,tu as manger un peu et c'est le principal,mais a midi je veux que tu mange plus c'est

comprit Harry?Je ne veux pas que tu tombe d'hinanition.

-D'accord,Harry le regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

-Mais d'abord debout et direction la douche.

-Ok mais je n'est pas de vetements...

-Et alors moi j'ai une garde-robe pleine alors je vais t'en passés et demain nous irons t'en acheté.

Il acquieça et ils se rendirent tous les deux dans la salle de bain et après avoir poussé Harry dans la douche,

Draco partit dans sa chambre chercher des vetements pour son chaton,ça lui fesait bizarre car avec toute les

conquête qu'il avait eu,aussi bien hommes que femmes,jamais aucuns n'avaient reçus de diminutif comme celui que

Harry a,mais le pire c'est que "chaton" lui était venu naturellement,Harry ressemblait vraiment a un chaton perdu

dans un monde de brute,et après ce qu'il avait subit face a ce Tom,il se promit de le protégé jusqu'a la mort.

De retour dans la salle de bain avec des vêtements propres et chaud pour Harry,il l'attendit assis sur le rebord de la

baignoire,l'eau de la douche cessa de couler,et Draco prit un essuy pour Harry et le lui donna,puis sortit de la salle

non sans avoir lui dit ou se trouvait les vetements.Quand il eu fini de s'essyué,il chercha du regard les vêtements que Dray avait

choisis pour lui,quand il les trouva enfin la seule chose qu'il put dire fut:

-Wouah,mais ils devoient coutés une fortune et il veux que je les portent je n'oserais jamais.

On frappa a la porte et Harry ouvrit,Dray remarqua qu'il n'avait que l'essuy autour de lui alors il lui demanda:

-Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas les vêtements que je te donne?

-Mais Dray,ils coutent une fortune!

-Et alors c'est mon argent et ces vetements je te les donne!Ils sont a toi maintenant alors habille toi et sans

discuté et pas la peine de me faire une langue dans mon dos! Sur cette dernière phrase il se retourna et vit qu'effectivement

Harry lui tirait la langue,il la lui tira aussi et sortit avec un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Rigolant comme un petit fou le chaton déçida de porter les habits de son hôte qui consistait a:un pantalon de cuir qui lui

moulait les fesses,avec un pull noire avec comme motif dans le dos un tigre blanc et sur le devant une énorme griffure

rouge,le jeune était subjugué il n'arrivait pas a se reconnaitre.Il sortit donc de la salle de bain et sur le mur en face de lui

se tenait appuié Dray quand il le vit il baissa la tête,les joues rouge en attendant le verdict qui mit du temps a arrivé,il releva donc

la tête et vit que Draco le regardait les yeux écarquié et la bouche ouverte.

-Je le savait ces habits ne me font pas n'est-ce pas?Tu vois Dray tu aurais du en choisir d'...

-Non,ce n'est pas ca tu es,tu es magnifque!

Draco se rapprocha de lui et se mit a lui carressé la joue et il se rapprocha de plus en plus,soudain cèdant a une impulsion

il posa ses lèvres sur celle de SON chaton.Puis réalisant ce qu'il fit il se détacha a regret et commença a s'escusé.

-Harry,chaton pardon je,je suis désolé je n'aurais pas du faire ca mais tu est a croqué que je n'ai pas pu résisté et en plus

tes lèvres ont un gout fruité.

Mais il s'arrêta bien vite dans ses escuses(nda:moi j'appelle pas ca des escuses!!)car Harry avait le yeux dans le vague et

commença a se rapprocher de plus en plus de Dray...

A suivre

enfin mon 5eme chapitre!!

aimer ou pas aimer

reviews??

kis a bientot


	6. Chapter 6

Tous d'abord je tenais a m'escuser pour l'horrible retard que j'ai pris,mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration mais aujourd'hui bah c'est revenu!!

Merci a tout ceux qui me lisent et merci pour vos revieuw!!

**Nouveau chapitre:Chapitre 6**

Draco ne bougea plus et attedit un signe d'Harry,mais celui-ci avait toujours les yeux fermer et la bouche en coeur.

-**Draco?**L'appella-t-il d'un voix suppliante en réouvrant doucement ses yeux émeraudes voilées de désir pour le jeune homme en face de lui

-**Oui mon chaton?**

Harry rougit sous l'appellation de ce surnom pourtant déjà si familier pour lui,ca ne fesait qu'une semaine que Dray l'avait délivrer de l'emprise

de Tom.

-**Tu sais que tu es encore plus a crocquer quand tu rougis ainsi sous mes compliment mon chaton?**

**-Oh mais tu sais mon ange**,Harry resta abasurdit un moment de son audase puis repris:**Tu es encore plus beau quand tu souris mais surtout **

**avec tes cheveux décoiffé... **Il s'etait raprocher de son contraire en souriant et tendit sa main vers sa joue et la caressa,puis il la fit remonter vers les cheveux

bien coiffer de Draco et les ébouriffa et s'enfuit dans l'appartement en riant.

**-Ca chaton tu vas me le payer!!** Et il se mit en mode prédateur et sa proie était plus qu'allègente,ils coururent dans tout l'appartement,l'un se cachant et l'autre le

cherchant sans relache,d'un coup Draco attrapa Harry et dans leur élant ils tombèrent tout les deux à la renverse dans le divan,Harry coucher a plat ventre sur Draco

dos au divan,le garçon de la statue voulu se relevé mais l'ange posa possesivement ses mains sur les hanches de SON chaton.

**-Reste,s'il te plait,reste comme çà,oh Harry...**

Le dénomé chaton et se reposa mieux sur le corp chaud sous lui et posa sa tête sur le torse finement musclé,son oreille au niveau de son coeur du jeune au regard orage

**-Draco?**

**-Oui?**

**-Nous ne devions pas allez en ville?**

**-Oui mais,oh Harry restons ainsi encore un moment,s'il te plait.**

**-Mais...Mais Draco...**

Mais notre cher aristocrate le fit taire,en posant sa bouche sur celle du statué,lui d'abord surpris ne répondit pas mais poussa un faible soupir qu'il lui fit ouvrir un peu les lèvres

juste assez pour que Draco y glisse sa langue mutine,qui se mit directement à la recherche de sa jumelle,Ry fut intimider ce n'était que son deuxième baiser et il n'avait encore

jamais embrasser avec la langue,mais il fit totalement confiance à son amour. _**AMOUR?**_Oui amour, le jeune était tombé sous le charme de son sauveur au yeux orage,tout chez lui

lui inspirait la confiance et surtout la protection qu'il fesait preuve envers celui qu'il ébèrgeait chez lui.

**-Hmmm...Draco**

**-Hmmm Harry,Harry,oh mon Harry,mon chaton,mon amour.**

Il glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt de son homologue et sa bouche mua dans son cou et celui ci ne resta pas sans reste,sa main droite glissa dans dans sa nuque et joua avec quelque

mèches de cheveux tandis que l'autre remontait le long de son torse,les deux jeunes gémirent en concèrent Harry remua des hanches,qui fit se froter leur deux érections compressée dans leur pantanlon.

Avant qu'il n'aille pu allez plus loin la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit,surpris les garçons arretèrent tout et tentèrent de retrouver un peu contenance Harry se releva de Draco et remit son T-shirt

convenablement pendant que Dray alla ouvrir la porte.

**-Mon petit Dray t'en a mis du temps a venir m'ouvrir,**le jeune homme qui se tenait devant la porte était le meilleur ami de Draco,il s'invita comme chez lui dans l'appartement et y vit

Harry debout.

**-Bonjour JoliCoeur (nda:ce surnom viens de la fics magnifique rencontre de vert émeraude)je suis Blaize Zabini meilleur ami de notre blondinet cheri.**Il s'approcha d'Harry et lui fit

un sourire charmeur que le blondinet cher n'appréciat pas et entoura la taille fine de celui ci sous le regard jaloux de Blaise

_A suivre_

**Je suis affreusement désolée pour mon retard me pardonerez vous??**

**A j'ai un petit sondage enfin sondage sondage c'est vite dit,mais que voudriez vous voir dans le porchain chapitre?**

**Merci de me repondre par revieuw kiskis**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_Il s'approcha d'Harry et lui fi tun sourire charmeur que le blondinet cheri n'appréciat pas et entoura la taille fine de celui ci sous le regard jaloux de Blaise_

**Allons,allons Dray tu sais bien que je ne m'attaquerais jamais a une de tes proie et puis il s'emblerait que ce petit ange aille un faible pour toi regarde comme ses mains te tiennent le bras**

dit-il en posant son regard sur les dites mains,il leur tourna le dos et alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil,Draco le suivit et entraina Harry a sa suite.Mais avant que celui-ci n'aille pu s'assoir a coterde sa

Némésis,celle-ci le fit s'assoir sur ses genoux sous le regard tendre de Blaise qui se perdit soudainement dans ses pensées...

_**Pensée blaise**_

Il a l'air heureux mon petit Dragon,tant mieux,mais je me demande ou il a été pêcher une perle aussi rare?Et ses yeux sont des fenetre ouverte sur le paradis,mon dieu pourquoi est-ce que _lui_ ne me

regarde pas comme ce chaton apeuré réfugier dans les bras fort et rasurant de son protécteur?

**-...se?**

**-Blaise?**

**-BLAISE!!** Hurla Dray en ne voyant pas son ami réagir a l'entente de son prénom.

**-Hein?Oui?Quoi?Qu'est ce qui ce passe Dray pourquoi m'as-tu hurler dessus comme ca?**Le regard de Blaise n'était plus ni rieur ni taquin il était trise et mélancolique,il fit un faible sourire au jeune

devant lui avant de reprendre contenance et de lancer comme si de rien n'etait:

-**DRAKINOUT CHERI D AMOUR A MOI!!Tu saurais allé me faire un sandwich aux crevettes avec des tomates??**

Draco qui était devenu blanc sous le surnom des affreux que son meilleur ami venait de lui trouvé,répondit a sa requette pas un sourire enigmatique et regarda Harry dans les yeux et lui demanda d'un voix

tendre si il voulait quelque chose lui aussi,chaton y repondit par la négative et Dray partit en direction de la cuisine laissant SON chaton chéri a lui avec son ennuyant mais adorable meilleur ami.

**-Blaise?**

**-Oui,Harry?**

**-Pourquoi as-tu les yeux si triste?Est-ce de notre faute à Draco et moi?Ou bien quelque chose te tracase-t-il?**

**-Non ce n'est pas de votre faute enfin si un peux mais ce n'est rien va ne te tracasse pas va j'en ai vu d'autre!!**

Mais le brun ne parut pas satisfait de sa reponse et alla s'assoir sur l'acoudoir du fauteuil et encercla le torse de l'anglais entre ses petits bras lui murmurant qu'il pouvait se laissé allez qu'il ne le jugerais

pas,qu'il devait se libéré d'un poids devenu trop dur a supporter même pour lui,des larmes s'échapèrent des yeux du jeune homme et il se mit a lui raconter ce qui lui pesait sur le coeur,que comment a

l'âge de 12ans son oncle l'avit violer et ensuite battu en le laissant presque pour mort,mais quand il vit que son neveu vivait encore il avait décider d'en profiter encore un peu.Il n'avait jamais raconter ca a

personne pas même a Draco,justement il venait de l'apprendre,il était planté derièrre son ami et son amour quand il avait tout entendu mais les confidance ne s'arretèrent pas la,toujours dans les bras

d'Harry il lui raconta qu'il était amoureux,et que Draco connaissait son amoureux secret mais que là encore il n'avait jamais rien avoué.Le blond jugeant qu'il en avait assez entendu se mis a l'opposé

d'Harry et le sera aussi dans ses bras.

**-Oh Blaise je suis vraiment désolé,pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit?Tu sais bien comment je suis je ne t'aurais jamais jugé!!Et que c'est-il passé pour ton oncle?**

**-Et bien il est mort l'an passé,crise cardiaque.**

**-Sale pourriture,LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE QUELQU UN TE FAIT DU MAL BLAISE ZABINI TU AS INTERET A VENIR ME VOIR C EST CLAIR??**Reprenant un voix douce il demanda:**Ho,au faite**

**qui est ton amoureux secret?**

Les joues de Blaise prirent un belle couleur rouge tomate,et baissa les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard de son meilleur ami qu'il considérait comme son frère.

**-théo**

**-Qui?Répéte plus fort on a pas pa entendut**

**-Théo**

**-Blaise maintenant ca suffit tu va me dire que c'est oui ou merde??**

**-Théo****,voila content c'est Théo que j'aime**

Un bruit de clé tombant par terre firent relevé trois paire d'yeux vers la porte d'entrée,pour y découvrir un jeune homme blond comme les prés au yeux bleu ciel adossé à la porte d'entrée,tout le monde pus

entendre Blaise se lamenter sur même et proféré des menaces a Dray.

Soudain un bruit de chut alerta les jeunes gens pour voir un Théo evanoui par terre,Harry avait été le plus rapide et se retrouva a cotér de lui

-**Oh mon dieu Théo!!**

_**A suivre!!**_

_**Alors ce 6eme chapitre il était bien?Ca vous a plut?**_


End file.
